


Trialing

by Hazel_Inle



Series: Clearest Blue [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cultural Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Minor Hazing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: Eli and Thrawn learn that the first days are always the hardest.Alternatively: 3 times Eli was embarrassingly overprotective, and 1 time Thrawn was.





	Trialing

**Author's Note:**

> There is some nsfw content ahead. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Unless you're here for that.

“We need to think of rules…” Eli said suddenly, lifting his head from Thrawn’s arm. “For while we are on duty.”

“I had believed it was fairly straightforward.” Thrawn replied. “We show no inclination towards each other beyond friendship by human standards unless in our quarters.”

They sat upon the couch together, thigh to thigh with Thrawn’s arm over the back of the cushion and therefore supporting Eli’s head. In his hand, he held a datapad of blueprints, and the once determined and focused expression was now relaxed but curious, gazing at Eli instead.

“Well…yeah that’s the basics of it.” Eli conceded. “I mean _specifics_.”

“I see.”

From Thrawn’s silence, Eli continued.

“I mean, obviously we can’t be kissing or hugging or anything like that. You can’t touch me too long or too casually either. And no looking at me either. People don’t usually look at their aides. They just order them around.”

“Do you wish to be ordered around, Eli?”

Eli frowned irritatingly before his eyes widened at the very subtle spark in Thrawn’s eye.

“You made a joke,” He said flatly.

“I am, after all, sentient.” Thrawn replied guiltlessly. “Is that not one of the standards for sentience?”

“Well yeah, but I’ve never heard you-” Eli shook his head as though to clear it, getting back on track. “Anyway, you also can’t do that forehead thing!”

Thrawn turned mute at this, tensing at the demand.

“It is not a human practice.” He said in defense, stiff.

“It’s still intimate, and obviously so.” Eli pointed out. “And what even does it mean, anyway?”

“It is a gesture of deep emotion, a symbol of comfort or expression of connection.” He put his datapad down. “humans use visual aids to guide the meaning of their language, alongside the typical auditory cues in tone. They use facial expressions, hand signals, and posture.

“Chiss language and communication is completely different. We have two languages within one; the formal language, used by society and public interaction, and the informal language, which is reserved for close family, usually blood bound, lifelong friends, and lovers whom you wish to create a union.”

“So, it’s like having a nickname here? Where we give pet names to those we care about?”

“Not necessarily. It is not just a different phonetical pronunciation of a word or addition of a phrase; it is an entirely different language that has all the same basic word meanings as the formal, but are replaced by completely different words. Some words have similar meanings to each other in the informal, particularly emotions, but they range with the extremes. Such as the word glad. You are either glad to have an extra day to work, or you are glad your life partner is alive.”

“So…” Eli began thoughtfully, trying to understand. “Like content, chipper, glad, happy, delighted, eager, excited, thrilled, ecstatic, euphoric, and so on?”

Thrawn stared. “Basic has the same capability as informal?”

“What, did you think all those words mean the same thing?” Eli asked in reply. Thrawn’s eyes adverted.

“I was…not aware.”

Eli moved to comfort him.

“Well I guarantee you, they aren’t there to confuse you. They’re there for clarity. Just like expressions and tone of voice, it’s a tool to be clear when you’re talking.” He paused in his explanation as a thought came. “But not a lot of people use it so much as the other ways. Too much memorizing, I guess.”

“Humans would purposely impugn their ability to communicate simply because it requires a little effort?” Thrawn asked incredulously. Eli shrugged a shoulder with a small laugh.

“I never said humans made sense. Even I don’t get it sometimes.”

“Humans seem to be commonly confused by other humans’ actions…” Thrawn muttered pensively.

“That’s mostly out of insecurity. We don’t like being wrong, and socially if you are wrong for any reason, people are often mocked for it.”

“Is that not true for most cultures?”

“Well I mean…Yeah, I guess. But what I’m saying is that humans aren’t confident like the Chiss are. We naturally are insecure about ourselves and our ability.”

“I see. So that is why when it comes to human attraction, most are drawn towards confident figures.” Thrawn concluded, turning his eyes back to Eli for confirmation.

“Yeah. But often that sort of confidence is either stupidity or a façade.”

Thrawn shook his head silently, as though he were pondering why humans would willingly remain stupid, or pretend to be confident through false advertising. Eli wondered if Thrawn believed Humans to be natural liars because of this common technique. If so, Eli hoped Thrawn thought at least _him_ to be honest.

“Well, I _do_ like the forehead thing.” Eli said. “But it’s still too obviously intimate. You can’t just blow it off to everyone else, saying it’s a greeting or something. They aren’t that easily tricked.”

Thrawn still appeared disappointed, or at the very least irked by Eli’s firmness on the subject. However, Eli was confident that Thrawn would not breach it. Both knew they had to be cautious, and it would not do if they let there be any sort of room for speculation.

The next morning, they both reported to their stations and were inspected unofficially by the piercing eyes of their new peers and command crew. The official inspection came from the captain, who was pleased by their orderliness, but not Thrawn’s appearance. Eli’s suspicions were right; Thrawn would have to work twice as hard to prove himself. Thrawn appeared to have drawn the same conclusion, for he was always one step ahead of the captain’s command, though not obviously so as to be considered out of the bounds of rank. Merely, he worked to the top tier of efficiency, and the Captain was for the time pleased enough to no longer scowl at the Chiss every time Thrawn seemed to be otherwise too engaged with his task to notice. Eli still knew it was likely that Thrawn was more than aware of the Captain’s actions. He was too observant to be naïve.

It was during mealtime Thrawn and Eli were able to speak again. They sat far away from the other officers to not be presumptuously intrusive, as Eli had explained to Thrawn, stopping him from joining them. “we have plenty of time to be invited over,” Eli had said as he sat down.

_“So, this is a period of trial and error for the both of us as new recruits?”_

“Huh?” Eli was confused. Why did Thrawn switch to Sy Bisti?

_“Uh…Yeah. I hope it’s not like the academy. So far it hasn’t been.”_

“ _I see…is this normal for officers in a human military?”_

 _“What do you mean?”_ Eli asked, feeling the mood over by the officer’s table darken. It was obvious they didn’t like the use of a language they didn’t understand.

_“The officers watch us from afar, as does the captain. They are aware that a Lieutenant does not have an aide normally, and certainly has never been another sentient being. Therefore, is their attitude towards our position making them less welcoming than other new recruits?”_

Eli thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

_“I…think so. Usually new officers are treated like students from the veterans. But I think you’re right, we are an odd case. I’d bet right now their deciding what kind of officer we’d be since we are so different. And using Sy Bisti around them isn’t helping that...”_

Thrawn was quiet as Eli took a bite of his rationed food on his tray, trying very hard to seem invisible. He did this by taking particular interest in his food. He inspected the mostly identifiable slop and crisps on the tray. It tasted relatively alright. Better than the academy’s leftover days.

“ _Best to lie low and stay out of trou-_ Thrawn?” Eli looked up as he heard the telltale scrape of the bench and table as someone got up. That someone was Thrawn, and he was walking away. Eli too got up and his eyes followed the path of where the Chiss was heading.

Right towards the NCOs and troopers, mingled with techs, engineers, supply hands, and medical personnel.

Eli dashed after him, his blood pressure and heart rate rising to uncomfortably high levels for memory of past occasions Thrawn was upfront and open with humans in such a public setting. The jeering laughter and gestures, all mockingly naïve in their façade as though they were attempting to “help” Thrawn and his questions, only to harass and confuse the being. Worst case scenario, the right replayed in his mind for a split second, and he made the promise that if it was to happen again, he wouldn’t hesitate to deck Thrawn’s assailants.

However, to Eli’s horror, Thrawn was already at a table with some supply and techs, speaking.

“-advice. I admit that the actual technical readouts of the weapons of this vessel are still partially perplexing given the Basic terminology.” Thrawn was saying as Eli skid to a halt next to him. He was about to pull Thrawn away when one of the techs replied.

“We’d be happy to help, Sir.” The woman’s voice made Eli pause and look at her. She didn’t sound offended or judgmental as the academy cadets did, which made him realize the partial confusion in her tone. “I just thought…perhaps your aide and translator here would be the one to help you with that, Sir?”

“I would employ his help, Sergeant…”

“Wallen, Sir.”

“Wallen. However, his expertise in other fields fall in number and supply, not engineering. He has already attempted to aide my curiosity, but was only able to tell me the historic usage of the weapons, and a few of terms regarding its makeup.”

“Oh…” The tech named Wallen glanced at Eli. “If you don’t mind, Ensign, I’d be willing to go over any of the blueprints either of you want to know better.”

“I…I don’t mind.”

“Excellent.” Thrawn said with finality, and nodded alongside his polite farewell to the table before leaving. Eli started to go when a he heard, again, the telltale scrape against the floor and the shuffling of someone turning around.

“Ensign, Sir?” someone said.

Eli looked back to the young man, who was just about his age. His patch identified him as a supply member.

“I don’t want to be rude but…the Lieutenant said you were well off in supply and numbers?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Eli replied shyly. “I was trying to be a supply officer before I became an aid.”

The supply member appeared to have diamonds in his eyes as Eli spoke before thanking him. Eli could only nod, unsure what else to do. He had never been in this position, and was unsure what he was supposed to do. He opted with saying nothing and remaining neutral.

When his gaze finally found Thrawn again, they were met with the man talking to a couple more people. This time, _fellow officers_. Eli hurried over with renewed vigor, his former fear rising again. He paused when he noticed the friendly grins on the strangers’ faces, with no trace of malice.

“-and Virgilio isn’t cruel or unfair. Just prickly when something doesn’t seem right. Once he gets used to the idea of a lieutenant with an aide, it’ll be like he never had a problem.”

Eli moved next to Thrawn and was greeted by the officer speaking.

“Ensign Vanto, is it? You’re lucky to have a superior as nice as yours. He’s done nothing but praise your work for him.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Eli said graciously, though still confused by all the congeniality. The Lieutenant turned his attention back to Thrawn. Eli supposed he should pay attention in case he was needed for translation, but his attention was snatched away.

“And if you have any questions at all,” the other officer said, this one a fellow ensign, “don’t hesitate to ask. First assignment is usually the hardest with the learning curve and settlement period, but you seem to be doing alright.”

“Learning curve?” Eli asked.

“What’s good officer etiquette, building a healthy relationship between officers and personnel... So far, you’ve taken initiative instead of staying far away. So, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Still, just in case you need anything…”

Virgilio on the other hand remained cold and aloof to his new crew members for the rest of the say, but at least Eli was comforted by the supposedly well-meaning Lieutenant. He didn’t display any sort of mask or charade in his advice or praise, and neither did anyone else who reached out to them. There was still some distant suspicion amongst a few of the crew, directed to the odd pair, but Thrawn and Eli silently agreed to take it one day at a time. Trust took time, and a lot of patience. Overall, Eli was comforted that Thrawn and he would not likely be victims on this ship as they were in school.

Upon returning to their shared quarters, Eli collapsed onto the couch with a large exasperated sigh, covering his eyes with his arm as though to shield himself from all his emotions and worries.

 _“One day down,”_ he thought to himself. _“Universe knows how many more to go…”_

“Did today tire you, Eli?” Thrawn asked. Eli felt the dip in the couch, telling him that Thrawn sat by his thighs.

“Not physically. I guess I was really stressed about today.”

“You were very protective of my social interests,” Thrawn observed, no emotion in his tone. “It was worrying when you seemed to jump every time someone spoke to me. Even when it was our captain.”

Eli paused before sitting up. Because Thrawn was seated so close to his hip, they practically were inches apart and Eli couldn’t turn his body to sit beside him. He could feel the heat radiating off Thrawn’s blue skin, and the concern that was just barely visible in his eyes.

“I just keep remembering that time we were attacked on Coruscant. And how I hesitated.”

“That is in the past, Eli. Today is Now, and Now was not Then, and Then will not Be.”

Eli cocked his head a little.

“Is that some sort of saying?”

“It is a Chiss Proverb. It is the most direct translation I have thought of.”

“Essentially, leave the past behind, think of now, and protect the future from the past.”

“Yes…” Thrawn murmured his approval before leaning in towards Eli, who moved away at the last moment to speak.

“When we met…” he began suddenly, as though he choked the words down for some time. “Did you think I was...well, _affectionate_ with everyone?”

Thrawn paused before moving back, straightening his posture.

“Why would you ask such a thing?” he said, perplexed.

“Well, because you know me the most out of everyone you’ve met, and everyone else is cold...even here when talking to people, they weren’t too open or friendly.”

Thrawn seemed to consider Eli’s word.

“Chiss are not cold to one another as your fellow humans were on the _Strikefast_. We are loyal and logical with one another, but we are not cold. And while you are open, I knew that human traditions could not be treated the same as Chiss.”

“Oh...” was all Eli could say, his mind berating him for his stupidity.

“Though, I was perplexed by your openness,” Thrawn continued. “While you did not enjoy my company.” 

“I was ordered to find out as much as I could about you,” Eli defended himself, feeling insecure with his answer. He could feel a ramble coming in his nervousness. “A-And I thought maybe you would feel more comfortable talking if I was open-”

“Is that common practice among humans?” Thrawn interrupted.

“Yeah, actually.” Eli muttered. “It usually works.”

“There is nothing to be agitated about. Then is Not now, Eli.”

Eli nodded, before resting his forehead against Thrawn’s, closing his eyes. Thrawn pressed back, his own glowing crimson ones closing and they shared a moment of familiarity and comfort. Eli was grateful for Thrawn’s logical and straightforward replies, while Thrawn secretly was grateful that Eli had initiated such a gesture.

Thrawn raised a hand to touch Eli’s arm, who gave into the tangible request for an embrace. It was an awkward position, but neither wished it to end so suddenly. The moment of quiet was one of reflection on the other’s wonders and talents that they had to offer, and what could be the greatest happiness that they had ever known. True, there was much on the line, but for a moment, it was forgotten.

Eventually, Eli turned his head and kissed the corner of Thrawn’s lip, pulling away gently.

“Dinner isn’t until another two hours,” he said as he slid backwards on the couch, finally finding space to stand up. “I think I need to wash off.”

Thrawn allowed him to slip away, but dragged a hand down Eli’s back until he could no longer reach.

Eli felt something awaken in the pit of his stomach, the stray touch filling him with the familiar heat. This time, however, it was more insistent than a simple kiss or embrace could fix. Eli quickly made his way to his personal quarters, leaning heavily against the sliding door as he willed himself to breathe.

The strain in his lower abdomen was no longer sensational, and was now taking solid form. Eli felt the heat travel up his neck, into his cheeks and accentuate in his ears. He cursed himself, wondering why he reacted so quickly and at such an innocent gesture. It was just a simple touch. No more. Thrawn probably didn’t mean to…

Eli unbuttoned his tunic, trying hard to focus on the cool air against his now damp skin from newly settled sweat. He felt his chest heat in reply to the air, and to his horror, his nipples stand at attention from under his tank.

 _“Calm down. Just shower. It’ll go away.”_ Eli thought rapidly, throwing off his tank and wrestling with his boots. It took a few hops and good yanks before they were discarded, and only seconds after they were removed, he remembered he had a boot jack.

“Stupid!” he cursed aloud under his breath, jerkily eliminating his pants and undergarments as he went into the refresher.

The cool, sterile air failed him again, as did the cold water from the sink. Thrawn’s room had a shower function as well as sonic, a perk of obtaining Captain quarters. But that was _Thrawn’s._ Eli’s was simply a sonic. He knew the sonic was without temperature, and would only remove the sweat from his body, which would only return if his “problem” wouldn’t solve itself by then. Eli grit his teeth as he was forced to make a decision.

He reached for the cabinet above the sink, the other hand grasping the edge for support.

It was a simple bottle; clear, about the size of a water bottle, and was simply labeled as “moisture oil.” There were no pictures, directions, list of uses, or even warnings about the product. However, right next to the bottle was a medical kit and a box of disposable contraception. _That_ made Eli flush even more, and quickly close off the offensive view with a little harder shove to the door than he should have used. He didn’t care.

The oil was viscus like water, and dribbled out of the bottle sinfully over his taut stomach, his knees still shaking and his arm still holding himself upright. His breath quickened, the oil pooled in his navel and overflowed down into the course hairs of his nether regions before being split into two waterfalls over the base of his cock and down his hanging balls. Eli shakily rested the bottle upright in the sink, saving more of it for later in case he felt another similar crisis.

For now, his free hand dragged through the wet mess on his stomach, combed through his groomed hair, and finally slicked up his healthy cut cock. The first touch was a relief to the ache, but was not enough to silence the need. He swiped a thumb over his head and paid special attention to the slit and frenulum, imagining a tongue lapping at him eagerly. Eli let out a small breath, shuddering at the imagined sensation. The fantasy tongue moved down his shaft and suckled on the spot just left of the mole, his hips jerking at the pressure. Eli licked his lips, squeezing the base and sliding his fist up to the head, as though compelling the cum to escape him, like squeezing those drinks in the shiny chrome colored packets that were too sweet now for his taste. Eli had grown up since then, and now preferred something a little more salty and natural.

Eli grunted as a particularly sharp wave of high toned pleasure shot up his cock and into his stomach, his fist deciding to pump himself faster and faster. The hand supporting him abandoned its job, forcing Eli to lean against the sink and cabinet. He snatched the botte and poured more over his lower back, tilting his hips to guide the slick down the break in his flesh and trickle over his entrance. The familiar feeling of such a dirty preference forced Eli’s mouth shut as he slipped a finger into himself, taking a moment to find his preferred spot. It didn’t take long, and soon he pressed a second inside, abandoning his flushed and bobbing cock to re-slick his fingers and palm at his chest. The fingers inside him became a trio and danced over his spot with fancy footwork, his rim shuddering with his breath and knees. He could feel the end rushing up with the pressure, and Eli imagined that tongue again over his nipples, those glowing red eyes watching him with foully primal satisfaction-

And suddenly the pressure released.

 Eli vocally cried out once, before remembering to cover his mouth and stifle his euphoria. The hand inside of him worked until he could no longer stand, and he fell to his knees on the cool tile. Eli still rested against the sink, his breath ragged over his slicked hand that covered his mouth and moans. Slowly, he allowed his fingers to ease from his entrance. And not a moment too soon.

The door to the refresher was hit upon three times in quick succession, jerking Eli out of his hazy state and into panicked awareness.

“Eli?” he heard Thrawn call from the other side. He was somewhat louder than he normally spoke, which betrayed the emotionless tenor. He was worried.

“I’m okay.” Eli replied, his throat complaining from being strained and denied of its job for noise. He cleared it to sound surer. “I just slipped.”

There was a pause.

“Are you hurt?” Thrawn asked through the door.

“No, I’m alright…” Eli assured, pulling himself up before wincing at the sudden change in his hips and behind. “just going to be sore a while.”

“I see…” Another pause. “Would you prefer to take dinner here, instead? As to not exert yourself?”

Eli couldn’t help but smile at the concern shown.

“Sure, if you want. I don’t mind.” He made sure to stay casual, stepping towards the sink to clean himself when his foot slid from under him and he crashed onto his side, the sudden move jolting the ache into fresh pain. That’s when he saw the empty bottle of oil on the ground. It had spilled everywhere in his eagerness for release.

“Eli?” Thrawn asked again, this time accompanied by the worst sound possible; the innocent beep of the override code and the swoosh of the door opening.

 _“Dammit,”_ was all Eli could think.

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hi on Tumblr!


End file.
